A vehicle such as an automobile uses vehicle body components to configure a vehicle body, such as frame components and reinforcing components (see Patent Document 1). The frame components form the frame of a vehicle body, and the reinforcing components reinforce the strength of the frame in order to stabilize the operation of the vehicle and to restrain vibrations, noise, and deformation in a collision of the vehicle.
Among the vehicle body components, even the same component varies greatly in size depending on models and sizes of vehicles. The vehicle body components include many components having relatively long lengths. In the case of such relatively long vehicle body components, in view of facilitation of manufacture, as shown in FIG. 17, it has been proposed to divide a vehicle body component 120 into a plurality of components along its longitudinal direction and to connect the plurality of components to configure the vehicle body component 120. In the illustrated state, a first component 121 and a second component 122 are connected to configure the single vehicle body component 120.
In connecting the first component 121 and the second component 122, generally, end portions of the two components 121 and 122 are butted against each other; then, the butt portion is welded. However, mere welding fails to secure sufficient strength of the welded joint. Thus, it has been proposed to provide a reinforcing member 123 at the butt portion between the two components 121 and 122 for securing the strength of the welded joint.